


I'd never lived before your Love

by Lady_Rory



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Cullen Bashing, Bella is going to be different, Bella may end up in the Volturi, Edward Bashing, Edward Cullen Bashing, Edward is not, F/M, Or not, The Volturi (Twilight) is Good, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, ok, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rory/pseuds/Lady_Rory
Summary: Tabitha is Bella's Cousin
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	1. Meet Tabitha

**Author's Note:**

> I tried using real locations but not descriptions as I don't live in Washington and I would feel like a phony person if I tried.

Edward Cullen is a massively horrible person, Tabitha Swan quickly deduced as she saw her cousin in her a zombie like state. If I am to ever see Edward Cullen, I will find a way to harm him. Tabitha grabbed Bella and took her to the bathroom and stripped her. She, then pushed, quite politely moved her into the water. Tabitha sat outside the bathroom waiting for her to shower. After nearly an hour in the bathroom, Tabitha went back in and grabbed her outside. She then directed her back into her room, grabbed clothing, and waited a moment or two before sighing and wringing her hands. 

"Bella, I am going to get you dressed. Then we are going somewhere. I am tired of this shit- seriously." Bella did not respond and Tabitha got her dressed. 

Tabitha called Charlie and said that she and Bella were going somewhere probably Seattle. Charlie was happy to have Tabitha and happy to let Tabitha deal with Bella. Charlie knew Tabitha was tough, her mother Sookie's inconsistences helped her gain that and her trash bag of a father, Ray, also made Tabitha a tough girl. If Bella being left alone with her thoughts was not going to help her (which it wasn't) then Tabitha would be one tough girl. 

After a 3 hour drive, Tabitha and Bella were walking around Seattle. For the first time, Bella was finally reacting properly to the world but Tabitha knew that Bella could possibly try to fake her happiness. 

"I know you like books so let's find a book store." Tabitha stated to Bella, intuitively knowing that shopping for anything else would be somehow wrong. 

"Ok," Bella answered.

The first book store was Globe located on 218 1st Ave S. Bella went to find the classics and pick another Shakespearean book. Tabitha went to biographies. Bella and Tabitha bought a couple of books. Tabitha and Bella then went to Elliott Bay Book Company which was on 1521 10th Avenue and got more books. For the first time, Bella was actually enjoying shopping with anyone. 

"Having fun?" Tabitha asked. 

"Yes, I am. Thank You." Bella replied. 

"I know this is going to be hard," Tabitha said simply. "But I feel like... I should. Look, I do not know Edward but if he can leave you in the woods, miles from your house. Then I think you should reevaluate your own relationship with him. I know that I do not know him but that was an ass thing to. You have to be happy and be happy with yourself."

Tabitha stared at Bella and looked deeply in her eyes. 

"I am not trying hurt you." 

A Couple days later, Tabitha woke up after a dream staring a rather mysterious man with long dark hair. He wore all black and had pale skin. Tabitha had taken to calling him Aro. She heard it muttered once in a dream-like memory that did not belong to her. It was done in a warning way rather than anything. She could not tell the context of said dream but remember hearing the name Aro. 

Bella was gone with Jacob, she finally reconnected with her old friends. Tabitha was eternally grateful that Bella was seemingly happy. She heard the phone ring and went to get it when Tabitha heard a boy's voice, Jacobs, answer. Tabitha took a shower and then went downstairs. A couple hours later, Tabitha heard fighting and went inside the house. Inside was a girl with pixie cut hair, Bella, and Jacob, Tabitha had no idea what was going on when all of the sudden, the pixie like girl appeared in front of her.

"Hello, I am Alice Cullen." Alice said to the girl who glared at the name 'Cullen.'

"Tabitha Swan." 

"We got to go." Alice said grabbing Bella and Tabitha. Tabitha allowed her to drag her off, ignoring Jacob while she called Charlie "Hey Charlie, It's Me. Tabitha. Anyways, I am going with Bella and Alice... Alice Cullen somewhere and I think we will be back within a day or two. Please don't worry, once I get there. I will email you. I love you.. Bye" 

Alice looked at Tabitha and felt like she should tell her but then thought better of it. Alice was going to allow the chips to fall where they may. Tabitha followed Alice and Bella who were frantically running through an airport.


	2. Tabitha learns something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting
> 
> Aro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aro and Tabitha maybe meet?

Aro stared imperiously at Edward as the little vampire tried to get them to react in anyway. Beyond his respect for his master and maker, Carlisle, the boy was repugnant and had he not belonged to Carlisle, well Aro wouldn't have the headache that he had now. The boy was begging to die at the hands of the volturi, like some sort of annoying martyr which infuriated all of them. Aro was loosing patience. 

"Enough." Aro said strongly. "You have not done anything wrong (he pauses as soon as he sees the boy flinch) or have you?" 

Aro stands up from his throne and reaches out to him. Edward tentatively reaches out for Aro. Aro sees everything and as though his already low opinion of Edward could not get any lower, He stared sharply at the boy and said "Ahh... You did not tell everything but alas, still nothing wrong, for she is gone." 

Aro walked back to throne and stared at the boy. Nobody knew what to do. Aro was staring heatedly at the boy who was finally leaving. An half an hour later, Aro looked at Felix and Demetri and nodded towards the door. Aro had seen the secondary plan and hoped that he would not attempt it. 

Couple minutes pass by and Jane discreetly left. Aro closed his eyes only allowing noises to affect his senses. When he smelt something so sickly sweet, then a more woodsy scent. Aro opened his eyes as Jane entered. 

"What a happy surprise!" Aro clamored "Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful?" 

Aro scanned the room and landed on someone in the back, another human who looked confused and... in shock as though they.. Aro paused and actually looked at her. He approached and reached out. 

"Tabitha... Aro is going to read your mind?" Alice breathed

"He is going to do what?" The girl, Tabitha, murmured. 

Tabitha looked at him and tentatively held her hand out. Aro grabbed it and saw.... blank. Nothing, A wall which had magically appeared to the hide the thoughts of the delectable girl infront of her. Alice's face held a small stunned look and she seemed to mouth the words: Queen Tabitha. Aro ignored the cullens and focused on the girl, Tabitha. Tabitha saw him bring her wrist up his mouth and him take a deep breath.


	3. Alice realizes that something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice is called Loathsome
> 
> Edward is compared again to a Martyr
> 
> Queen Tabitha is thrown in the mix
> 
> Bella regretting thing

Tabitha's bum was sore by the time she got off the plane. Hurrying after Bella and that Damn Cullen sister, Alice. Tabitha had finally been informed that Edward was going to the kings (of what, Alice did not want mention) to die. Like a Martyr, thought Tabitha a bit dismissively. Tabitha was already annoyed that Bella was chasing, saving, and falling into the trap of the abhorrent Cullen. Tabitha groaned when Bella kept turning to chase Alice. I will hurt that odious boy as soon as I see that Dingbat. Tabitha thought hurryingly towards Bella and Alice. Alice, the other Cullen who Tabitha was beginning to have rather low opinion of, was standing by a yellow porshe. Seriously, Tabitha groaned in her thoughts, what a fucking cliché. Bella forced Tabitha into the backseat.

"Why are you chasing Edward," Tabitha began. 

"Thats---" 

"DO not interrupt me, Loathsome Alice," Tabitha interrupted. 

"I love him.' Bella responded weakly. 

Tabitha stared. That is it? After all that shit that he did, all she could say was she loved him. That is why we left to fucking Italy so that she could save him.

"That's it. You love him. Did he love you when he left you in the middle of the woods? Did he love you when you could not even say goodbye to your second family? How do you know he loves you? Beyond, Loathsome Alice or Martyr, Despicable Eddie Boy, how do you know."

Bella shrugged. 

"Great." 

Tabitha leaned against the window, agitatedly holding herself. Tabitha did not know that Alice, if her heart could beat, would have a heart attack. The Queen or soon to be Queen, Tabitha, had a a nickname and it wasn't a loving one towards Alice but rather Loathsome. That is not good. How fucked was Alice? When Alice thought of it, Edward had been suspicious when it came to the family saying goodbye. As though Bella would actually hate all of them enough to say, 'Oh, Edward, tell them that I want nothing more to do with them.' Tabitha observed her look and saw a bunch of interesting emotions going through her face. Tabitha thought and decided that Alice was going to be given the benefit of the doubt. 

"So, where are we heading." Tabitha started the conversation.

"Volterra." Bella responded.

Tabitha froze, Volterra.... Volturi... Aro. 

"The Volturi.. is in Volterra... They are real?" Tabitha queried.

Alice and Bella looked over at eachother asking themselves how Tabitha knew. 

"Yes.." 

"Shit.. Shit.. .Bella, I have to tell you something. Do not interrupt. For the last couple of years, whenever Sookie would go out drinking and Ray would be cheating, I had daydreamed of this man.... he was a handsome man with dark hair, pale skin, and all black. His name was Aro. I thought that this was my imagination running wild because.. .Sookie drinking and Ray whoring.... but if the Volturi is real, then so is he. And he is really some sort of King..." Tabitha said 

"He is one of the kings." Alice acknowledging that Aro was real.

"You know of him..."

"What color is his eyes?" Bella added

"I don't know, his eyes were never a focal point of the dream." 

When Tabitha, Bella, and Alice finally approached Volterra, Alice was more than slightly conflicted. Tabitha followed Bella through all this city. Tabitha finally reached Bella and Edward. He was not even that attractive. 

"Hello, Odious." 

"Edward.."

"Hello Darian." 

Tabitha saw how annoyed Edward was. Tabitha grinned at Bella. Tabitha looked over edward's shoulder and saw two men.

"She is alive." The tall 0ne of the two said. 

"I don't need your help." Edward said rudely.

"Aro wants (Tabitha's heart unintentionally skip a bit) to speak with you again." 

"No laws were broken." Edward snarled. 

"Well, I don't know." Tabitha said. "I mean you apparently have tried to martyr yourself so now we here."

Jane smirked at Edward who was glaring at Tabitha who was staring the guards. Tabitha then turned and looked around.

"Where is Alice? Who are you? and more importantly, Kings? I thought Italy abolished their Kingdom."


	4. Jane

Jane had been so young when she was turned. One of the things she had hoped for when any female joined the ranks of the Volturi was a mother figure. Yeah, you would not think that way. Powerful and Dangerous, Jane often did not get the chance to spend any time before judgement. So when she looked at Tabitha and felt a completion in the family. It was a stunning suprise. Jane and every other vampire, heard Tabitha's heart skip- Jane felt like something was there. 

Jane thought in French most of the time so it was not nearly as hard for her to think away from Edward. Jane watched as Tabitha came up with any names but Edwards' actual name. Everyone could tell Edward was hating her. But the rest were hiding their reactions. 

When they finally came into the room, Jane moved around the edges of the room and watched as like the magnetic, Aro approached Tabitha. Tabitha and Aro subconsciously moved closer. Jane's bright red eyes flickered over to the throne. Marcus was watching the two of them with a small, well hidden, and a beloved smile. 

"I... can not hear your thoughts, mio amore" 

"Well, I guess that's good." Tabitha responded simply. 

============================Alice======================

Tabitha was sitting on a dark throne. She was wearing very sheer lingerie and a black mask. She was supposed to be sitting still. Alice could see how Tabitha felt confident as though she had often done this. A man came into view.


End file.
